


Interruptions

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Caught, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, bap nsfw, clean freaks, dammit daehyun, getting caught by the others, youngjae just wants to study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Daehyun and Youngjae have some sneaking fun behind the backs of thr other group members. Daehyun is a bad influence.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This work was originally published on tumblr.

Soft chatter from the other members didn’t break Youngjae’s concentration. He was spending time with them in the living room but he also had some studying to go over. Working on choreography and lyrics was not just for the practice floor. He could hear them starting up a game on the console, Yongguk’s deep voice lifting with a chuckle as Jongup and Junhong fought over which one. How Youngjae wanted to play, but he had promised himself he’d work on this.  
Daehyun got up, claiming he was going to use the restroom. On his way past Youngjae, perched on a chair, he smiled and ruffled hair. Youngjae swatted lightly at the male, not paying him much mind. Out of eight sheets, he had six left. If he could just get these done he could go wail on the guys.  
Moments ticked by and Youngjae found himself zoning out, watching as the guys started playing. It was an online PVP, Junhong wearing the headphones around his throat but not using them. Himchan and Yongguk seemed perfectly okay with just watching. Not realizing, fully, that he was ignoring his duties, Youngjae didn’t notice the figure sliding up behind him.  
Sitting at the table, the living room and dining room open to each other, Youngjae was perfectly situated for a hand to come around. It inched around the males face and covered that mouth before Youngjae even knew what happened. Eyes wide, he flinched and prepared to fight before Daehyun’s chuckle filled one of his ears. Glaring, the elder male turned a bit to show the younger exactly how little he liked this game.  
The hand moved off his mouth, Daehyun touching his nose to a cheek with a small “booping” noise. Smiling wide, he met his hyung’s scowl without a hint of regret.  
“You’re a brat,” Youngjae murmured, attention thoroughly away from the game. Daehyun snagged a chair, a few from the room glancing over. Yongguk’s dark eyes watching them longer before he turned back. Sinking to the chair, Daehyun found himself with legs spread so he straddled the back corner of Youngjae’s chair.  
“Ahh, but you love me.” Daehyun wound his hand to rest on the other’s opposite shoulder, arm curling around collar bones to bring them closer.  
“Mmm, yeah.” The elder male let one of his hands glide over the papers on the desk, barely touching them. “Why aren’t you over there playing?” He looked to the group of their other brothers. While the other was looking away, Daehyun glanced down the fit form of his hyung and then let his hand follow, pushing down the comfortable shirt towards the males abdomen where he curled his fingers into the fabric, bunching it up.  
“Because I’m over here playing.” The purred words vibrated from the ear they were whispered into all the way down to Youngjae’s crotch. His toes and fingers curled a bit, breathing hiking up. “You looked lonely.”  
“I’m working on memorizing.”  
“Devoted. Mind taking a small break?”  
“To do wha--” Youngjae inhaled hard, the hand pushing down against sweatpants. The whispered words had given him a semi hard on, the flesh throbbing as Daehyun’s fingers grazed and then fully pressed over it. A low groan rumbled from him and Daehyun shook his head, nose rubbing back and forth across the shell of an ear.  
“Don’t be too loud. You want them to hear you?” Youngjae could only shake his head. The motion was slow, his hands flat on the table as Daehyun rubbed his palm over the twitching girth. It grew to life at the ministrations, dark eyes rolling upwards as he desperately fought to keep the moans inside. He knew it was only going to get worse but he was sensitive. Daehyun knew this, dammit.  
One had raised up, mouth opening to stuff the meaty part of his palm in, but was stopped. Daehyun mad an, “nu uh,” noise which stopped the elder in his tracks. The hand went back down, nearly slamming, in obedience. For a reward, the strong fingers wrapped around the nearly solid girth through the sweats and squeezed.  
“Ahh, Dae, we shouldn't do this in the open…”  
“Do what? We're not doing anything.” The coy words purred out, Daehyun moving so his plump lips pushed against an ear. While he spoke, his hand rose up and wiggled fingertips under the elastic.  
Fingers curled hard on the table, three crunching up the paper underneath. The hand wasted no time in grabbing the elder mans cock, offering a reassuring squeeze. No one was paying attention enough to care. Neither at the table paid attention to the no longer smooth lyrics as Youngjae tossed his head back and groaned into his own closed mouth. He wouldn't let his lips split for anything.  
Breathing hard, he turned his face. Daehyun allowed their mouths close, lips grazing, as he started to stroke. Youngjae knew if he pressed the issue even a little bit more than the younger would stop. Problem was, he didn't actually want it to stop. The pleasure of the male touching him seemed tenfold knowing the others were only a glance over from catching them. Something about that lit his blood on fire.  
“Shhh,” Daehyun cooed, lips puckering against Youngjae’s. They couldn't be long so the speed with which he rubbed his hyung started picking up rather soon.  
When Daehyun paused to add saliva to his palm, Youngjae tossed an arm back and curled fingers into Daehyun’s hair. The elder male tried his absolute hardest to stifle his moans but the way that Daehyun worked the sensitive parts had him struggling. The thumb glided over the slit, arm shifting to do long strokes that nearly broke Youngjae.  
Plump lips ghosted over the shell of an ear, the elder male dropping his head back. The movement of his cockhead against the sweatpants offered borderline painful stimulation, making his toes curl. He panted, fingers flexing hard against the table. There were crinkles appearing in the papers, one nearly getting pulled off the hardwood. The other hand, buried in dark strands of the younger, pulled each caught hair tight against the skull. While Daehyun eyed the others in the room, he opened his mouth slowly, letting his hyung feel it, and then moaned. The sound ripped through Youngjae, his entire body suddenly lit up like fire. He whipped his head over, staring at Daehyun who was so close, and couldn’t help but thrust up into that hand as he tipped over the edge.  
Youngjae lost control of himself, hips twitching upwards as he painted the inside of his sweats. His cum darkened the grey material, Daehyun getting very little on his hand as he slowed to simply milk up and down the length. The elder simply couldn’t help the whining moan that filled the adjoining rooms.  
Daehyun couldn’t help but laugh, his arm clearly still moving even with slow motions, as the attention of the rest of BAP was pulled to the table. As the male came down from his orgasm, he found four pairs of eyes staring at him and Daehyun. Blushing brighter than a tomato, he scrambled to take the hand from his pants. Daehyun couldn’t help but laugh, eyes sparkling.  
“Really? At the table?” Junhong threw his hands up in the air and turned to his hyungs. Yongguk was chuckling, Himchan trying to cover up his own behind both hands. “Do we have cleaner? I’m not eating without it.”  
“None got on the table, you brat!” Youngjae snapped, thrusting Daeyhun’s hand over to the man. He ducked down, thumping his forehead on the table. “You shut up!” Daehyun kept laughing, nearly falling out of the chair. He hadn’t expected the others to pay any attention but Youngjae’s moan couldn’t be ignored.  
“For that, you guys make dinner,” Jongup chimed, face mostly expressionless.   
“Fair enough,” Daehyun pushed up from the table and, to appease the maknae, went to find a sterile wipe even though it would be used mostly on his hand than the perfectly clean table.


End file.
